BROTHERS
by kami no musume XD
Summary: El tiempo: Largo para los que esperan, corto para los que buscan, letal para los mortales. Si tan solo tuviera mas tiempo. Si tan solo pudiera conservarte para siempre... Que él tiempo de mi inmortalidad sea el tuyo... Que tu debilidad sea la mía... Porque no puedo vivir sin ti... Porqué no puedo perder mi felicidad cuando a penas la eh encontrado. Estado: en progreso
1. Camino del Destino

**_1.- Caminos del Destino._**

El viento soplaba tranquilo, hacia ondear la hierba y las pocas flores de una colina casi desierta. Una noche llena de estrellas, alumbraban el panorama y le hacían compañía a la luna llena en su quietud sobe su manto de obscuridad eterno.

Y eso era lo que rodeaba aquella figura que contemplaba el panorama desde la distancia.

La misma luna, las mismas estrellas, el mismo cielo. Claro y voluble como siempre.

Un cielo que contemplaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Casi un milenio.

Una larga historia para la humanidad, demasiado tiempo ara los simples mortales que poblaban aquel retorcido mundo, seres inferiores que abarcaban gran parte del territorio terrestre. Frágiles criaturas que no sabían valorar lo que tenían. Que lo único que buscaban era su propia satisfacción. Seres egoístas que prácticamente vivían a costa de aquel que era más débil que ellos.

Volubles, violentos, sangrientos, quebrantables, mortales…

Condenados a un ciclo corto de vida, en el que el tiempo no representaba para ellos mucho problema hasta que llegaban al final de sus días. Cuando la vejez los hacia considerar sus acciones y preocuparse por sus errores del pasado. Para los que tenían suerte de llegar a esa etapa.

Destrucción.

Eso representaba la mayoría de ellos a lo largo de su vida. Tomaban lo que les apetecía y arrasaban con todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino.

Tal como lo hacían los bandidos que atacaban aquella aldea que esta al pie de esa colina.

Desde donde él estaba, solo se escuchaba el lejano rumor de los gritos suplicantes de las mujeres y el llanto lastimero de los niños. Distinguía desde la distancia el fuego ocasional de una casa siendo quemada. Apestaban a muerte y destrucción, sangre y cenizas del terror que causaban.

Solo le daban lastima.

La manera patética de suplicar por su vida, de luchar en vano por conservar sus pertenencias y defender su territorio.

Entendía que incluso los de su especie no podían coexistir entre ellos sin conflicto alguno para destruirse entre sí, tal como hacían ellos. Territorio, comida, placer… y aunque a él le fastidiaba tener que enfrentarse con alguien sin ningún motivo de fuerza mayor, lo hacía cuando era necesario y no solía despreciar a un contrincante si quería entretenerse. Y por supuesto, jamás perdía, pero ellos…

Débiles ante el más fuerte.

No tenían otra opción más que rendirse ante la amenaza que representaban ellos mismos.

Se alejó de la orilla restándole importancia y elevando su mirada al cielo. De igual manera, no era que guardara esperanzas de que alguien se salvara de aquel ataque. No le importaba.

No tenía interés en una cosa tan banal como esa. Su objetivo era otro.

Ese pensamiento lo hizo recordar que hacía mucho su sirviente se había adelantado con el báculo de dos cabezas para así dar con una dirección a seguir hacia su objetivo. No entendía que le retrasaba tanto y esperar lo fastidiaba.

Ya que entre más tiempo pasaba, más ansiaba con desesperación encontrar aquello que lo había obsesionado desde su pelea con el clan de los gatos (incluso desde mucho antes). Pero los muy malditos habían huido del campo de batalla, dejándolo con el ansia de matarlos, y con la certeza de que tenía que encontrar la manera de incrementar su poder.

Y el sabia como.

La victoria había quedado clara en ese entonces, pero sabía que faltaba algo. Y eso era precisamente lo que buscaba. Más poder.

Y la única manera de conseguirlo era con eso que buscaba desde hace más de cincuenta años.

Tenía que encontrarlos. Los colmillos.

Así que dando media vuelta, se alejó a paso tranquilo del murmullo de destrucción que provenía de esa pequeña aldea.

Sangre.

Estaba cubierta de ella.

No dejaba de llorar sobre el cuerpo sin vida de su madre, mientras los bandidos se marchaban dejando tras de sí un rastro de destrucción y muerte. Por suerte para la aldea, no eran de esos que se quedan a conservar el lugar como territorio, y así violar a las mujeres hasta que estas cayeran muertas o se aburrieran.

Su padre, hermano y pocos ancianos que no habían viajado a las aldeas vecinas en busca de nuevas semillas para el cultivo, terminaron muertos.

Asesinados frente a sus casas, o como algunos pocos… en frente de la menor de la casa, a la que habían escondido tras un pequeño barril de paja en un pequeño rincón. Donde por desgracia para ella, pudo observar cómo eran muertos todos los miembros de su familia.

Pronto tuvo que abandonar el lugar, debido al fuego que habían prendido a su casa, y no le quedó más remedio que salir de allí, dejando a su familia carbonizarse con los restos de lo que un día había sido su hogar, y correr sin rumbo por los escombros de una aldea pacífica.

No le quedaba claro si había sido suerte o desgracia el haber permanecido con vida, o si habría sido mejor que la mataran con el resto de su familia. Porque ahora que ya no tenía a nadie ni nada, pronto regresarían los hombres que habían ido y se encargarían de recoger los restos de su hogar.

Pero ella… ella no ya no tenía a nadie.

Lloro durante algún tiempo, hasta que se vio en la necesidad de buscar alimento. Unas mujeres que habían quedado viudas se ofrecieron a ayudarla, y entre otras pocas personas apartaron para ella una choza a la orilla del rio.

Tal vez por compasión o lastima, el motivo daba igual.

Después de algún tiempo también se vio en la necesidad de buscar ropa limpia, y por lo menos lavarse un poco. Lejos del resto de las mujeres que lavaban ropa en el rio, escondida detrás de unos arbustos (para que nadie juzgara su desnutrición y suciedad) y con un poco de dificultad, miedo y frio se lavó lo mejor que pudo y se vistió con las ropas raídas que encontró en los escombros de su casa.

Luego siguió con su búsqueda del alimento diario.

Durante algunos días unos pocos aldeanos le brindaron su apoyo lo mejor que pudieron, con algunas sobras de comida o un panecillo quemado que nadie más quería.

Pero además de darle comida de vez en cuando, nadie le pregunto cómo estaba, ni la quisieron acoger en ningún lado, por motivos variados, pero principalmente porque no hablaba con nadie, no hacía más que asentir con gestos vagos y distantes. Y eso inquietaba a la gente. A demás de que no les gustaba verla pescando en el rio.

Por lo que procuraba tomar sus precauciones y pescar cuando toda la aldea descansaba. Dígase de noche y en silencio. Siempre en silencio.

No había pronunciado ni una palabra desde aquella noche. Y aún tenía que cargar con las pesadillas que la atormentaban cada madrugada. Y debido a que no tenía a quien acudir por consuelo, se rendía a las lágrimas y a los temblores que la acompañaban hasta el amanecer.

No le quedaba de otra. Estaba sola.

No mucho tiempo después, el sol de una tarde brindaba los últimos rallos de la jornada por varios caminos desérticos al azar. Estaba por ocultarse y se contemplaba un ambiente pacifico por todas partes.

O casi todas.

El galope de unos cuantos caballos que recorrían uno de esos caminos con sus jinetes, rompía con la tranquilidad de esa puesta de sol.

Aquellos jinetes, llevaban un buen rato de la tarde galopando sin rumbo, después de haber terminado con la destrucción que habían dejado varios kilómetros atrás. Y puesto que llevaban varios meses recorriendo la región, no se quedaban mucho tiempo en una aldea después de tomar lo que querían, para luego destruirla y quemarla. Luego acampaban a varios kilómetros de su destrucción.

Sus risas y burlas de victoria mal lograda, acompañaban el trote de los cascos sobre el suelo, mientras una figura aparentemente inmóvil se hacía visible a pocos metros de ellos.

La apariencia de la armadura del individuo llamo la atención de los bandidos, despertando su codicia nuevamente. Después de todo, de eso se trataba. De tomar lo que querían.

Sin embargo, encontraron su final en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Y después de que el desconocido descargara su frustración con el brazo y garras robado de su último oponente, muy en el fondo de su memoria, y vagamente, reconoció el olor de ellos. De no mucho tiempo atrás, en una noche sobre una colina.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** los personajes utilizados en este fic no me pertenecen, son del Manga/Anime InuYasha, propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y los tomo prestados sin otro fin mas que entretenerme y que probablemente le guste a alguien lo que escribo._

Acá el primer capitulo EDITADO de mi historia. jejeje

la verdad es que de repente tuve un fogonazo mientras veía los capítulos de Inuyasha, así que decidí releer este capitulo y cambiarle algunas cosas, bueno, digo, solo para hacerlo un poco mas interesante. Se que es un poco repentino, puesto que ayer publique el capitulo numero dos, y modificar de la nada el uno como que es típico de mi locura jajajaja

¿y bien, que les parecio? porfa no se vallan sin dejar un comentario, duda, queja, insulto... lo que sea, es importante para mi, y la verdad es que me esta costando puesto que en primer lugar no estaba del todo convencida de publicar eso.

y dejando eso de lado, buscare la manera de publicar más seguido. así que...

¡hasta la proxima!


	2. ¡Esta bien, Te protegeré!

2.- _¡Esta bien, te protegeré!_

Lo sintió antes de verlo.

Esa sensación como un hormigueo que te recorre el cuerpo entero cuando sabes que algo no va bien, eso que grita peligro desde la distancia. Sus sentidos eran agudos y por lo tanto era más susceptible a detectar presencias sobrenaturales que se acercan con un propósito claro de dar pelea.

No lo sorprendió, a pesar de que no se lo esperaba. Ya que la presencia era familiar... demasiado para sentirse cómodo.

Tampoco ayudaba en nada el hecho de que aun estuviera molesto y con la mente no muy en sintonía con su cuerpo, sin embargo, su adrenalina disparada le ayudo a actuar como la situación lo requería sin quedar en ridículo enfrente de su hermano mayor.

El enojo también ayudo. ¡Oh, sí que lo hizo! Porque después de darse cuenta de su engaño y sus verdaderas intenciones no pudo quedarse quieto. ¿Cómo se atrevía él desgraciado a engañarlo con un estúpido espíritu haciéndose pasar por su madre como rehén para obtener lo que quería? ¿Algo que él no tenía la menor idea de donde estaba?

Definitivamente las cosas no se quedarían así.

Ese maldito de Sesshomaru.

Aunque en ese preciso instante tenía otra preocupación en la mente que le impedía pensar con claridad: la tonta de Kagome.

Pensar que tendría la osadía de seguirlo en el túnel hacia un lugar desconocido. Como si fuera cosa de todos los días. Aún seguía siendo un misterio para él la razón concreta del porqué, pero de eso se ocuparía más tarde.

En ese instante tenía que darle caza a ese maldito.

Pero tal como terminaron las cosas le hubiera gustado estar en sus cabales y presto para la batalla que libraba ahora. Y no haberse dejado llevar por las emociones inútiles que le nublaron la razón en un breve instante.

Como los gritos e ideas locas de ella.

Y después de todo lo ocurrido tenía que encontrar la manera de serenarse y concentrarse en su cometido; que era acabar con su oponente.

Destrozarlo con sus garras.

Lo que le había hecho a Kagome era imperdonable.

- _No mostrare ninguna compasión por seres tan infinitamente vulgares_.

Y después de esas y algunas otras palabras a las que no les encontró sentido sobre el final del padre de ellos y sus sentimientos, todo se volvió oscuro para ella.

Por un breve instante no tuvo conocimiento de que fue lo que paso en realidad. Solo recordaba él haber sido atacada por una especie de sustancia sofocante y el acto inconsciente de protegerse con la espada y gritar el nombre de Inuyasha.

¡Sí que estaba molesta!

¡No solo tuvo que enfrentarse a ese enanito verde que le presento pelea con sus argumentos y parloteo que la puso furiosa, sino haber sido casi asesinada por ese Youkai arrogante!

Por eso y porque no quería que Inuyasha perdiera contra él, le entrego la espada con el fin de que fuera útil en su pelea.

Pero hasta el momento no hacía nada impresionante, según ella.

Y no podía pasar por alto que el hermano mayor de Inuyasha se hubiera transformado en un perro gigante y monstruoso. Eso no tenía buena pinta. No podía esperar mucho de esa espada por lo visto. Y mientras escalaba para ponerse a salvo del veneno que correaba por su boca (porque aún era su boca ¿cierto?) no podía evitar cuestionarse que tenia de especial esa espada oxidada.

Además de que Inuyasha no parecía más impresionante que digamos, puesto que sus habilidades en esgrima no eran muy sorprendentes y diestras. ¡No hacía más que agitarla!

¡Tonto testarudo!

No podía distraerse puesto que le faltaba poco para estar fuera de ese esqueleto gigante. En realidad resultaba sorprendente que ese fuera el padre de Inuyasha, ¡Era enorme! No había comparación. Incluso con la trasformación, Sesshomaru no era ni la quinta parte. No digamos Inuyasha.

Respiro aliviada al estar en el exterior y no perdió el tiempo. Corrió hasta llegar al lugar más próximo a donde estaban cayendo los destrozos de la pelea.

-¡Inuyasha! – lo que veía no pintaba bien. Pero tenía que hacer algo si la espada era del él ¿no?

-¡Sigue así, Inuyasha! Ese golpe le afecto.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Pero si no le ha hecho nada!

-Pero esa espada es tuya ¿no? Confío plenamente en tu poder.

-yo soy fuerte, por eso sobreviviré. Pero tú puedes acabar muerta. – dijo en son de burla.

-¿entonces… no puedo quedarme? –

-¿Te hice llorar? ¡No llores!

Soltó un gran grito y una réplica sarcástica que lo saco de sus casillas. Definitivamente ella tenía problemas.

-¡Esta bien, te protegeré! – grito ya completamente desesperado por ese teatrito y la pelea que no parecía tener fin, si con eso la callaba pues no había de otra.

Pero sus palabras tuvieron un impacto positivo no solo en ella. Quien quedo reflexiva respecto a sus palabras.

Y aunque aún no estaba del todo seguro como es que era capaz de combatir con esa espada vieja que agitaba sin esperanza de que hiera algo sorprendente de un momento a otro, se enfrentó al perro gigante que tenía como hermano con una convicción que ni él conocía del todo.

¡Que más daba! Lo que quería era acabar con eso pronto. ¡Estaba harto!

-¡Acércate, bestia!

De repente la espada palpito, y él lo sintió. No sabía lo que era pero podía sentir con claridad como la espada de alguna manera despertaba y se transformaba en una espada ya no tan vieja e inútil como parecía en un principio.

Así que después de salir de su sorpresa, tomo impulso y con todas sus fuerzas envistió contra su hermano. Quien al recibir el impacto se hecho hacia atrás provocando mayores daños a la parte afectada y dándole al hanyou la oportunidad de dar un golpe mortal.

Y de algún modo se las arregló para cortarle el brazo (¿o era una pata?) al yokai.

-¡Escucha Sesshomaru, aquí estamos peleando por el tesoro de nuestro padre, pero no somos nada comparados con él! Hemos estado luchando dentro de su estómago, ¿lo entiendes? Nos falta mucho para llegar a su poder…. no tengo recuerdos de mi padre. Así que no le entregare esta estada a nadie. Sin importar que sea mí hermano.

Luego arremetió de nuevo contra él.

El yokai desapareció en una esfera de luz, seguido del enano verde.

Había sido realmente sorprendente ver aquello, aunque aún no se reponía de la impresión inicial de ver la trasformación de la espada. Pero después de escuchar la explicación del viejo Myoga todo tenía sentido.

Y lo único que le quedaba era hacerle ver al testarudo de Inuyasha las verdaderas circunstancias en las que habría de utilizar la espada. Pero no sería tarea fácil. Puesto que después de todo al muy terno no le cabían en la cabeza más razones que las suyas.

Pero se daría a la tarea de que entendiera los sentimientos de su difunto padre. Con la esperanza de que en su corazón pudieran llegar a ver unos sentimientos tan bondadosos como los del difunto Inugami.

De eso se encargaría ella. Aunque tendría que armarse de paciencia.

 _ **Disclaimer:** los personajes utilizados en este fic no me pertenecen, son del Manga/Anime InuYasha, propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y los tomo prestados sin otro fin mas que entretenerme y que probablemente le guste a alguien lo que escribo._

bueno pues, acá un tardío y muy corto segundo capitulo de una loca historia que tiene forma en mi mente, pero a la que aun le falta mucho para estar completa. Realmente me tarde en actualizar y se debe a motivos que se me escapan de las manos, como no tener compu propia y un trabajo y estudios absorbentes. en fin, tecnicismos, lo importante aquí es que no pienso dejar abandonada esta historia que me obsesiona y me vuelve loca. realmente estoy empezando en esto con formalidad y espero estarlo haciendo bien.

aun no se responder a los reviews jeje. pero agradezco a las personas que me dejaron un comentario positivo y espero no tardarme demasiado en actualizar el siguiente capitulo.

En realidad lo que tengo pensado es hacer unos cuantos capítulos narrando los capítulos (valga de redundancia) que le darán forma a mi verdadera historia, esto lo considero relleno aunque aun dentro de mi mente no logro comprender muy bien el porqué. bueno, tal vez conforme avance la historia lo recordare, pues estoy segura de que había un motivo. jaja.

Así que espero poder contar con el apoyo de los que lean es fic. Asi que porfa, no se vayan sin dejar una opinión, duda, reclamo, insulto lo que quieran que a mi parecer todo servirá.

y sin mas me despido. hasta la otra!


	3. Una carga menos

**_Una carga menos._**

Era un fastidio.

Después de tanto entrenamiento, de casi perder una de las cosas que más valoraba en el mundo. Resultará que en realidad la técnica recién adquirida solo era un fragmento divido de la verdadera espada de su padre.

Aun recordaba con claridad la forma en la que se sintió cuando creyó que Rin había perdido la vida. Esta vez para siempre y por causa de él. En ese momento la desesperanza nublo su mente. Internamente se maldecía por sacrificarla por algo que le pareció tan banal como el poder. Y un sentimiento al que aún no quería darle nombre lo lleno.

Recordó brevemente la primera vez que la salvo. En ese momento únicamente pensó en su sonrisa. Esa sonrisa pura y llena de felicidad que le mostro al ver a alguien preocupado por ella. Probablemente por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Y sin dudarlo saco la espada con el fin de corroborar una teoría que anteriormente circulaba por su mente con inquietud. Inquietud que se vio interrumpida por ella.

Todo ese suplicio para enterarse por boca de terceros como era la situación real.

Ya hacía mucho que no analizaba de manera obsesiva el desprecio de Tessaiga hacia él. Le habían quedado claras las razones de su rechazo. Pero en ese momento lo embargaba la humillación. Y no lograba entender los motivos de su padre para no heredarle la espada que le correspondía como el hijo primogénito. A él, un verdadero Daiyoukai.

Pero por encima de eso, la claridad de cuál era el siguiente paso lo enfureció.

Totosai logró escapar airoso del interrogatorio. Argumentando los motivos de su padre y cosas que supuestamente tenía que entender. No perdería el tiempo en eso, lo único que le importaba era encontrar una forma de aclarar todo.

Pero tenía que encontrar las verdaderas respuestas que le hacían falta… Tenía que comprobarlo por sí mismo. Byakuya de los sueños había resultado tener algo interesante para lograrlo. No había posibilidades de que perdiera en esta ocasión.

Pero estaba decepcionado.

El poder que había _adquirido,_ no resulto ser mucho. Su sangre se descontrolo y ahora había encontrado la manera de obtener las técnicas de nuevo. Pero no era suficiente.

El hanyou tenía que demostrar ser merecedor de la espada de su padre. Tenía que haber una razón escondida para todo ese ardid cuidadosamente calculado. Y resultaba interesante ver a su incompetente hermano luchar por las respuestas.

Ya habían pasado por mucho y el muy idiota seguía sin entenderlo ¿Cortar su propia energía demoniaca, para hacerse uno con la espada? Tonterías. Y era tan débil que no podía soportar la presión.

Pero en idiota de Naraku siempre interfería. Y el necesitaba verlo todo hasta el final. Tenía que quedar absolutamente convencido de que _ese_ tenía que ser el resultado de toda esa estupidez.

Tenía claro lo que había que hacer. No lograba comprender al cien los motivos, solo le quedaba confiar.

Cuando su sangre tomo el control supo de que tenía que hacer algo para regresar victorioso. No importaba que. Confiaba ciegamente en que en esta ocasión, la espada lo guiaría de nuevo. Era un colmillo de su padre, por lo que se podía considerar que era él quien le ayudaba ¿no?

Solo por un segundo creyó que moriría. Y estando a punto de desvanecerse con Sesshomaru no lo tranquilizo demasiado. Era bastante malo ya el hecho de haberle arrebatado el meidou como para arrastrarlo consigo al otro mundo. Y cuando vio la luz se sintió aliviado.

Y aunque el resultado lo había dejado con un mal sabor de boca por segunda vez. Tenía que concentrarse en entrenar con la nueva técnica adquirida.

No podía sentir compasión por su hermano mayor. El muy orgulloso se había ido caminando como si hubiera obtenido la victoria. Pero él sabía que por dentro no estaba contento con el resultado. Y esta vez no se tomaría la molestia de intentar justificar a su padre ante él. De igual manera lo rechazaría de nuevo.

Sin embargo sabía que ahora él no tenía nada además de Tensseiga. Él la consideraba nada. No la utilizaría en lo más mínimo si su única función era salvar vidas. Y muy en el fondo sabía que el tenia los medios suficientes para defenderse, no quería la espada más que por orgullo.

Aunque no se esperó que fuera a ser atacado de inmediato por una extensión de Naraku que parecía estarle dando pelea en serio. Nunca lo había visto así, aunque su expresión fuera tan frígida como siempre. Se veía en mal estado y él lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba molesto.

Tan molesto que hasta mostro su verdadera forma, a pesar de que pareció no servir de nada. Definitivamente tenía problemas de superioridad. No encontraba otro motivo para no dejarse ayudar.

Orgullo.

Esa tenía que ser su palabra favorita. Si es que tuviera el suficiente sentido del humor para tener una en realidad. Él lo sabía muy bien. Pero el muy bastardo estaba a punto de morir y no podía aceptar la ayuda de la persona que tenía el Meidou.

Maldito orgulloso.

Y no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. No después de ver como el desgraciado de Magatsuhi había dejado a kagome inconsciente. Y ahora tenía entre sus tentáculos a Sesshomaru, y el no poder usar el filo de la espada al máximo por causa de eso no le gustaba. Aunque tampoco parecía que saldría vivo de ahí.

Lo peor de todo es que él mismo no quedaría tranquilo si así fuera. Y el solo pensamiento de eso lo molestaba aún más.

No lo había previsto. Al parecer si era un ser lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerlo aun estando en su verdadera forma.

No lo soportaba más.

Ya había perdido el Meidou Zangetsuha, pero aun contaba con su propia fuerza. No aceptaría la ayuda del Hanyou.

Definitivamente su orgullo quedaría herido para siempre sí no derrotaba el mismo a Magatsuhi, no se quedaría satisfecho hasta que ese espíritu desapareciera. Inclusive las dudas de Jaken le parecían absurdas.

La espada tenía una función además de revivir.

Solo tenía que encontrar el momento exacto para cortarlo como era debido.

Y aun así ese maldito encontró el momento indicado para capturar su cuerpo con sus tentáculos, y ahora tenía que haber una forma…

Parecía querer devorarlo succionando su energía, gruño tratando se arrancar los tentáculos donde se querían incrustar, pudo escuchar al inútil de Inuyasha tratando de cortar desde afuera, pero no atacaba con todo el poder de Tessaiga. ¿Porque? Tal vez el muy idiota se sentiría culpable si lo mataba por accidente. Pobre iluso.

Siguió forcejeando. No necesitaba de la ayuda de nadie más. No necesitaba a la Tessaiga, tenía el poder suficiente… él sabía que era fuerte… él podía, no solo por su orgullo, si no…

De repente sintió que la opresión de los tentáculos salía por sí misma, y una sensación extraña le recorría el brazo izquierdo, y la explosión que destruyo los tentáculos era... Esa sensación…

La luz que salía de su interior lo dejo momentáneamente sorprendido, y la culminación de la misma por igual, pero cuando vio aparecer a Totosai lo comprendió…

-Finalmente apareció, Sesshomaru. Tu propia espada, una que no provino de tu padre, Bakusaiga.

 _Así que eso era._

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** los personajes utilizados en este fic no me pertenecen, son del Manga/Anime InuYasha, propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y los tomo prestados sin otro fin mas que entretenerme y que probablemente le guste a alguien lo que escribo. Ah, si! y lastimosamente sin fines de lucho...  
_

Un capitulo mas que me costo canas verdes jejeje... la verdad es que tenia pensado publicar antes pero el destino confabula en mi contra... en fin tengo prisa, asi que dare mas detalles en el proximo capitulo.

No olviden dejar un comentario, duda, insulto.. Ya saben que todo me sirve para mejorar en esto, asi que sin mas...

¡Hasta la proxima!


	4. Entre la luz y la oscuridad

_**4.- Entre la oscuridad y la luz.**_

Un deseo.

Una cosa que deseara más que nada. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era desear salir de esa inmensa oscuridad.

El corazón le dolía y sentía que le faltaba la respiración. No podía concentrarse muy bien en cual podría ser el deseo indicado ¿regresar con su familia? ¿Con InuYasha?

Pedir regresar con los que amas no podía ser un mal deseo. Después de todo se traba de su familia y la persona a quien amaba. Pero... ¿sería el deseo correcto?

Recordaba brevemente la historia que le conto su abuelo en cierta ocasión sobre la perla. De quien pidió el deseo correcto y de cómo se purifico y desapareció.

Pero también sabía que la perla nunca concedía tu verdadero deseo. Pensó en Naraku y se imaginó que su deseo también pudo ser pequeño, o similar a lo que ella pensaba.

También podría haber un engaño detrás de todo eso, con qué fin tampoco le quedaba claro.

Sin embargo, el miedo y la soledad la hacían dudar de si misma... y quería verlo

xxx

No podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo con esos inútiles, entre más tiempo pasaba sentía que perdería la paciencia. No sabía que esperar de lo que pudiera estar haciendo la perla para manipular a Kagome para que pidiera un deseo.

No era para nada consolador que le tuviera miedo a la oscuridad. Tampoco podía culparla, pero sabía que ella era fuerte y lo superaría, no se dejaría engañar, y comprendió que fue por eso que le permitieron escucharla.

También sabía que la perla le temía tanto que utilizaría cualquier medio para que callera en la trampa. Y entre más tiempo pasaba más probabilidades había de que ella no cedería. Sabía que la perla tenía miedo.

No podía permitirlo, no dejaría que ella formara parte de la misma obscuridad por la que había estado pasando Midoriko. Una eternidad entre las sombras.

Y además con el idiota de Naraku.

Y en el breve momento en el que pudo hablar con ella se dio cuenta de que era una trampa más. Si ella deseara poder verlo sería suficiente para quedar atrapada dentro de la oscuridad, y a ella no podía quedarle otra opción más que pelear por siempre.

Ella no nació para pelear en la sombras por siempre

Ambos se pertenecían. Así debía ser.

Cuando la línea de luz se hizo visible frente a él, le quedo claro lo que tenía que hacer.

xxx

Jamás en su vida había sentido tanto alivio, y al verlo atravesar la luz todo rastro de miedo desapareció, y supo con certeza cuál era el deseo correcto.

Solo había una forma de que todo terminara de verdad. Para que todos pudieran tener por fin la vida pacifica que tanto necesitaban después de tanto sufrimiento. Después de perder tanto y haber recorrido todo ese largo camino hasta llegar hasta esto.

Y ahora que InuYasha estaba a su saldo no tenía dudas.

La perla tenía que desaparecer.

xxx

No recordaba mucho de lo que paso después de que partió de la aldea.

Dejando a Rin.

Solo sabía que la sacerdotisa no había regresado desde entonces, pero no se molestó en pensar el porqué, según lo que Jaken había dicho, el poso se había cerrado, impidiendo que InuYasha atravesara a esa tierra de la que oyó hablar a su lacayo.

Y tampoco le importaban los detalles de cómo había hecho para regresar, pero tampoco sabía que se habían casado tan pronto. No es que le importara ese hecho en realidad. Pero que lo llamaran _cuñado_ no era gracioso.

Es más, no tenía nada de gracioso tener que entrar personalmente a la aldea para entregar el regalo. Pero la ilusión en la cara de la niña lo tranquilizaba.

Ya habían pasado tres años desde que todo termino, muchas cosas habían cambiado y sabía que quedaban muchas más por cambiar.

Solo quedaba seguir esperando, pronto llegaría el momento en el que todo quedara como tenía que ser. Y al menos quedaba satisfecho con haber expresado sus pensamientos a Rin.

Faltaba poco.

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes utilizados En Este fic no me pertenecen, son del Manga / Anime InuYasha, Propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y los tomo prestados sin otro fin más que entretenerme. Y que probablemente le guste a alguien lo que Escribo. ¡Ah, sí! Y lastimosamente sin fines de lucro... por el momento. XD_

He de decir que me costó mucho publicar esta vez, y es pequeño pero necesario jeje, pero eso es lo de menos cuando me emociono más por el rumbo que tengo para esto. En el capitulo anterior no pude dar muchas explicaciones debido a que cometí varios delitos (metafóricamente hablando) para poder publicar. Y déjenme decirles que este el ultimo capitulo que narra parte literal de la historia.

AHORA SE VIENE LO BUENO.

Es decir, en el siguiente empezare con la historia real.

Con anterioridad les mencione que todo esto tenía un motivo y adivinen... aun no recuerdo cual era... jajajaja, pero prometo que había uno, y sé que lo recordare en algún momento, de eso estoy segura. Jeje y porfa perdonen si hay dedasos por ahí, lo revise pero a la hora de la hora siempre encuentro más de algo, grrrr

y quiero agradecer a las chicas que me apoyaron con anterioridad, y dado que aún no se contestar reviews lo hare aca, y espero seguir contando con su apoyo **nani28, naomi666333,** y las otras dos chicas que no dejaron su nombre. XD

Y bueno pues, solo espero que le den una oportunidad a esta historia así que, porfa no se vallan sin dejar un comentario, duda, reclamo, insulto y también las bunas palabras ayudan jajajaja. así que sin mas…

¡Hasta la próxima!


	5. Después del manaña

**5.- Después del** **mañana**

¿La luz del sol siempre había sido así de intensa? No lo recordaba con claridad, pero tenía la certeza de que no era así de intensa siempre. Tal vez se trataba de la estación en la que se encontraba. Tenía que ser verano si era así.

Poco a poco se dio cuenta de que estaba recostada sobre… hierba. Le fue dificultoso recocer que era eso ¿Por qué le costaba reconocer algo tan sencillo? ¿Era sencillo, cierto? Se sentía bastante bien en la posición en la que estaba. Y el viento era refrescante.

Llego a ella un olor bastante agradable ¿Qué era ese olor? Sabía que conocía ese olor, lo tenía muy presente, pero… ¿de qué era, Era algo comestible, o solo ambiental? En el fondo de su mente sabia el nombre de lo que producía aquella fragancia… tenía que ser algo bastante lindo, tenía una forma… flores. Muchas de ellas.

Nuevamente se preguntó porque le costó reconocer que el aroma veía de flores, era intenso y relájate. No recordaba el nombre de las flores que producían ese aroma. Pero ahora que sabía que eran flores intento concentrarse en su entorno.

Roso sus dedos sobre la superficie en la que se encontraba. Si, era pasto, y había flores a su alrededor, la luz le pegaba directamente. Tenía que ser un campo abierto, y el aroma era delicioso, pero… quería verlo. Y no podía. ¿Por qué no podía abrir los ojos? Lo intento. Envió la orden a su cerebro de que los tenía que abrir, pero no podía. Le pesaban demasiado.

Intento mover los brazos, las piernas, girar la cabeza… nada. Solo el leve rose de sus dedos sobre la hierba le daba la certeza de que era capaz ejecutar esa orden… pero no podía. Comenzó a respirar con dificultad, quería moverse, abrir los ojos… pero pesaban tanto.

Se dio cuenta que ya no podía sentir el sol, la brisa de antes se estaba volviendo un viento demasiado fuerte. Había una razón para eso… era una tormenta. El aroma de las flores ahora estaba siendo reemplazado por otro olor muy diferente al aroma agradable de antes. Ero era… fuego. No, era el aroma de algo siendo quemado. No, quemado de nuevo estaba equivocado, era como si…

No sabía porque a su mente le costaba identificar tanto las coas. Porque seguía sin poder abrir los ojos y mover su cuerpo.

Sintió como la oscuridad la envolvía, la abrazaba. Tenía la sensación de estar huyendo de algo… sin moverse.

No se movía como una persona normal, era como si solo estuviera escapando sin escapar. Su corazón latía desbocado y tenía la sensación de que _eso_ , lo que sea que la estuviera persiguiendo la devoraría pronto.

Quería gritar… pero de nuevo fue incapaz de ejecutar esa orden. Quería moverse, pero otra vez su cuerpo no respondía, era como si se hubiera olvidado de cómo hacerlo. Comenzó a temblar… tenía que escapar…

Quería volver a ese lugar tranquilo, quería volver a sentir el calor agradable del sol. Pero muy en el fondo de su corazón sabía que eso que la perseguía no la dejaría tranquila. Sintió que de repente algo caía sobre ella y comenzaba a…

XXX

-Rin, despierta… Rin.

Con un sobresalto, abrió los ojos y se encontró a la anciana Kaede sosteniéndola por los hombros, mirándola de manera preocupada.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Rin?

-¿Qué… que fue lo que paso?

\- Parece que tenías una pesadilla… - dijo por lo bajo.

-¿Qué? ¿Una pesadilla? – no recordaba lo que estaba soñando, pero sentía que su pulso estaba acelerado y tenía la frente llena de sudor – la verdad, es que no recuerdo nada.

-Pues si te veías preocupada… o con dolor. ¿En serio no recuerdas lo que soñabas? – remarco sin quitarle la mirada.

La niña pareció sumirse en sus recuerdos, intentando y fallando en recordar lo que estaba soñando, de lo único que era consiente es de que tenía una opresión en el corazón, y un hormigueo recorriéndole el cuerpo. Sin querer se llevó la mano al pecho, palpando suavemente mientras poco a poco, se iba deshaciendo el nudo ahí.

-Pues la verdad no lo recuerdo, aunque si me siento un poco inquieta. Pero, abuela Kaede, si era un sueño malo, entonces prefiero no recordarlo. – dijo mientras soltaba una pequeña sonrisa, y levantaba poco a poco del futón. - Si era desagradable entonces es lo mejor ¿No lo cree, abuela Kaede?

La mujer suspiro.

-Si tú insistes. Aunque no creo que sea bueno, puede estarte afectando, y tú no te has dado cuenta. Tal vez deberías de preguntarle a Kagome al respecto.

-No creo que sea necesario, además, son solo sueños. No representan nada importante. – soltando un bostezo, se dispuso a ayudar a Kaede a preparar el desayuno, e iniciar con sus labores del día.

-Por cierto, Rin. No dijiste que pensabas acompañar a Sango y a Kagome al campo de hierbas de Jinenji. Te veías muy entusiasmada cuando lo mencionaste. – dejando su lugar en el suelo se dispuso a ir tras Rin para ayudar con el desayuno.

\- Oh! Es cierto. Ellas quedaron en pasar por mí más tarde. La señorita Kagome dijo que debía atender unos asuntos con el señor InuYasha antes. Y Sango dijo algo parecido.

La anciana asintió en silencio mientas veía como la niña se disponía a servir el arroz. También noto que había recuperado un poco del color en sus mejillas, cuando se despertó estaba pálida y pudo notar que también sudaba frio. Mas no hizo comentarios al respecto pues sabía que ella solo le restaría importancia.

\- Bien, entonces asegúrate de no dejar ningún pendiente.

\- No se preocupe abuela kaede. Ayer me encargue de traer el agua que me pidió y de lavar adecuadamente la ropa para los futones. – decía mientras se disponía a comer su desayuno.

\- Esta bien, pues. Asegúrate de traer todo lo que necesitas al regreso.

Ella también se dispuso a disfrutar de la comida mientras meditaba y observaba más detenidamente a la menor, sin que esta se diera cuenta. Notando al instante que había cierta lejanía en sus ojos. Como si, a pesar de sus palabras, intentara recordar lo que soñaba. Soltando un suspiro, decidió que era mejor no indagar más, sabiendo de ante mano que solo le cambiaria de tema.

La puerta de la pequeña cabaña se abrió de repente, dando paso a Sango.

-Buenos días, anciana Kaede, Rin. – saludo mientras entraba en la cabaña. Kaede le contesto el saludo de forma enérgica, mientras masticaba un poco de pan. – Rin, es hora. Kagome dijo que nos alcanzaría después, al parecer tiene unos asuntos que resolver con InuYasha.

-Señora Sango. Buenos días. Está bien, deme unos minutos mientras me preparo. – Terminó de comer con prisas lo que le quedaba de arroz y se dispuso a cambiar su kimono de dormir por uno más alegre en tonos rosados y lilas.

-Tomate tu tiempo, Rin. - Dijo mientras se sentaba a la par de la mayor con un profundo suspiro.

-Te ves cansada, Sango ¿Con quién has dejado a los niños?

-Se los eh dejado a mi ma… digo, a su excelencia. Ya era tiempo de que los cuidara un poco sin mí. – sonrío al imaginarse a Miroku lidiando con los tres pequeños.

\- ¿Estas segura de que fue buena idea? - Tras ese comentario la sonrisa de Sango flaqueo un poco. Dudaba que dejar a los niños con Miroku fuera una buena idea. Era cierto que Sango ya casi no tenía tiempo para nada más que no fueran sus hijos. Y sabia de que debía de sentirse cansada. Pero de eso, a dejarlos al cuidado de total de Miroku, podría dejar ciertas abolladuras en los ideales de los niños.

\- No tuve elección, además él fue quien insistió. Dijo que quería pasar tiempo de calidad con sus hijos, y que yo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para mí. – Por un momento se cuestionó él _porque_ de esa repentina preocupación. Sin embargo, decidió no ponerle mucha importancia. Tenía que darle un poco de crédito al recordar que llevaba varios meses portándose _bien._ Y ella debía admitir que se sentía un poco cansada.

La mayor la miro con un poco de duda. Pero decidió callar por el bien de Sango, sabía que ella tenía mucho tiempo sin salir de la aldea y necesitaba relajarse un poco. Y dado de Kagome había insistido en que fuera con ellas, sabía que no era buena idea cuestionar la decisión que tomo a base de mucho esfuerzo por parte de Kagome, Rin y ella misma. Anotó mentalmente pasar en algún momento de la tarde por la casa que el monje compartía con la exterminadora, solo para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien.

-Por cierto, Rin estaba un poco pálida, ¿no cree? - dijo la mujer mirando de reojo a la niña que seguía lidiando con las cintas de su kimono en un rincón apartado de ellas, y sin prestar atención a su plática.

-Sango ¿Podrías decirle a Kagome que necesito hablar con ella por favor?

-Claro, pero…

-También necesitare de tu ayuda. Así que vengan las dos. Cuando Rin no este. – la interrumpió susurrando lo último para que Rin no se percatara de sus palabras. Aunque la mencionada seguía con su labor, amarrando unas bolsitas en su faja. – No le menciones nada – dijo señalando a Rin con la mirada.

-Entiendo. Se lo hare saber. A cambio, explíqueme lo que le preocupa también.

-No hace falta que lo pidas. Te lo diré, pero en otro momento. Solo espero que no sea nada grabe y solo exageraciones mías.

-Exageraciones o no. No se puede dejar pasar. - La preocupación se hacía evidente en las dos mujeres que miraban como la más joven revoloteaba alegremente buscando lo que creía necesario para su pequeño viaje.

No iban a tardar mucho, si exageraban estarían regresando para el atardecer a la aldea. Hacían el viaje con el único propósito de pedirle a Jinenji algunas hierbas curativas que no se daban en los alrededores, las cuales el joven hibrido se dedicaba a cultivar con esmero. Más que nada se trataba de que las mujeres se desviaban por un pequeño mercado que estaba en el camino hacia la montaña donde vivía Jinenji.

Era el favorito de las jóvenes, puesto que en el encontraban cosas curiosas, como adornos, telas, joyería entre otras cosas que despertaban la curiosidad de ellas, en especial de Rin, a quienes algunos mercaderes ya conocían debido a la frecuencia con que esta los visitaba. Las otras dos mujeres la seguían y disfrutaban también del placer de ver aquellas cosas curiosas.

Últimamente sango no las había acompañado, debido a que una de las gemelas había enfermado, y como consecuencia contagio a su hermano pequeño, la exterminadora tuvo que cuidar por mucho tiempo de ambos. Lo que le imposibilito acompañarlas. Fue por ese que insistieron en que las acompañara en esta ocasión.

-Estoy lista señora Sango. Nos vemos abuela Kaede. – dando saltitos se despidió mientras de dejaba un beso en la mejilla y se dirigía a la puerta. Impaciente por iniciar su recorrido.

-Bien. Entonces, anciana kaede. Nos vemos. – dijo Sango mientras seguía a Rin por puerta. No sin antes darle una mirada de circunstancias a la mayor.

-Vayan con cuidado.- Se puso de pie mientras también se dirigía a la puerta para ver como descendían de la pequeña colina en la que estaba ubicada la cabaña. Soltando un suspiro las vio encaminarse a las afueras de la aldea.

Aún se mantenía intranquila, la preocupación por Rin la tenía en un estado de incertidumbre, puesto que no era la primera vez que tenía ese tipo de sueños, mas sí era la primera vez que decidió despertarla. Al parecer, ni siquiera ella misma se percataba de que había tenido un mal sueño tras despertar. Cada vez que ella intentaba actuar para interrumpir el sueño, Rin se despertaba de golpe con la mirada perdida, sudando frio y acariciando su pecho por un buen rato. Como si intentara aplacar un dolor ahí.

Estaba muy preocupada, y ni siquiera sabía porque. Solo tenía un mal presentimiento. Y rogaba que solo fuera eso. Suposiciones por la edad.

Hablar en privado con Kagome y Sango para que conversaran con ella a solas. Solo de esa manera se mantendría más tranquila, sabiendo que la joven sacerdotisa y la exterminadora eran muy astutas respecto a esos temas. Y tal vez ellas le dieran luz a sus incertidumbres y le hicieran ver a ella misma y a Rin.

XXX

-¡No puedo creer que seas tan irresponsable! Aunque tú poseas ciertos conocimientos, no tienes que suponer que los demás también. Y más aun tratándose de niños.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que ellos no sepan medirse y quieran arriesgarse. Yo solo acepte el desafío que me pusieron. Además de que les advertí que no podrían vencerme.

Kagome seguía resoplando mientras dejaba atrás al hibrido, quien venía sacudiéndose cual perro mojado; e intentaba seguirle el paso a la sacerdotisa, que hacia su mayor esfuerzo por dejarlo atrás, con un sentimiento de culpa y la vergüenza y enojo marcada en sus facciones.

La pareja había salido muy temprano ese día, rumbo a una aldea cercana que les había hecho una petición exorcismo la tarde anterior. Más específicamente a Kagome, sin embargo el hibrido no la dejo marchar sola, tal y como ella se lo había pedido. Y dado como terminaron las cosas, se arrepintió terriblemente de no haber insistido en que se quedara en la aldea.

Ya era muy frecuente que les pidieran ese tipo de trabajos en las aldeas vecinas. Y por alguna razón en los últimos tres meses eran más frecuentes de lo que quisieran.

En esta ocasión se trataba de un espíritu que tenía bajo su influencia a una jovencita de unos catorce años, que de repente comenzó a atacar a las personas cerca de ella sin motivo alguno. No tardaron en darse cuenta de que se trataba de un espíritu jugando con el cuerpo de esa pobre muchacha, puesto que la piel de la niña se había llenado de unas manchas purpuras y rojas de aspecto extraño. Unos hombres de la aldea lograron retenerla en un pequeño almacén, en donde pudieron lograr que se quedara medianamente tranquila mientras esperaban la llegada de la sacerdotisa.

La tarea no le llevo más de una hora. Y le hubiera llevado menos si el terco de InuYasha no se hubiera puesto a discutir con la familia de la joven. Ya ni siquiera recordaba que fue lo que causo la afrenta, mientras ella se ocupaba de pedir los detalles a las personas que observaban inquietas la discusión.

Considerando que ya habían pasado dos años desde que había regresado a esa época, había estado practicando intensamente a realizar exorcismos y purificaciones con la ayuda de Kaede y Miroku. Aunque este último tuviera por costumbre molestar a InuYasha constantemente durante el entrenamiento.

-Sigue siendo culpa tuya, se supone que eres mayor. Tienes que correr con las consecuencias de tus acciones. No debes dejarte influenciar ¡En especial de Niños de 6 años!

-Te digo que la culpa la tuvieron ellos. Si no hubieran insistido…

-¡Abajo!

Irremediablemente, InuYasha cayó al suelo con un tremendo estrepito, mientras Kagome caminaba con furia en dirección a la aldea.

No hacía falta mencionar que el causante del retraso que llevaba Kagome para reunirse con Sango y Rin era el que en ese momento se levantaba del sentón soltando gruñidos y groserías.

Después de terminar con el trabajo y que Kagome estuviera recibiendo la ofrenda que la familia de la joven le dio. InuYasha estuviera ya molestando con los pequeños de la aldea. Quienes al ver como este presumía de Tessaiga, blandiéndola en el aire para deleite delos niños, uno de ellos, el hijo más joven del señor más rico de la aldea. Decidiera incentivar a los demás para retar al hibrido a una competencia de natación.

Quien ni lento ni perezoso, y sacando de su lado infantil aceptara sin mayor reparo.

Provocando así, que al llegar al rio que corría cerca de la aldea, los niños, seis en total. Saltaran sin dudar al agua. Aun conscientes de que ninguno de ellos supiera nadar, causando el susto de sus madres y Kagome, quien adivinando sus intenciones, se apresuró a seguirlos para tratar de impedir que cometieran una locura. Fallando estrepitosamente.

La primera en reaccionar fue ella, quien no tardo en arrojarse al agua a rescatar a los niños. Seguida de InuYasha quien no entro con la más mínima intención de ayudarla, sino más bien de sacarla.

Esto solo logro enfurecerla más. Y después de una breve discusión. Lograron sacarlos a todos y llevarlos a la orilla. Donde los esperaban los padres asustados y más que dipuestos a golpear al hibrido, quien según los padres había influenciado aquello. A lo que InuYasha respondió lo contrario. Iniciando así, otra discusión con todos los aldeanos.

Kagome como pudo explico la situación. Y se apresuró a pedir disculpas por ambos, y se disponía a marchar cuando la madre de la joven que ayudo le ofreció unas ropas secas para que se cambiara. Dejando a su compañero con las mismas ropas empapadas. Que al parecer ya se estaban secando por si solas.

Definitivamente ya no quería seguir discutiendo con él. Solo quería olvidar el disgusto y apresurarse a llegar a la aldea para reunirse con Sango y Rin.

InuYasha seguía murmurando groserías pero había decidió mantener su distancia después de que la mujer lo mandara al suelo.

Siguió caminando en dirección a la aldea, no le faltaba mucho por llegar, cuando a lo lejos comenzó a divisar dos figuras que iban caminados en dirección a ella.

-Señora Kagome, buenos días. – Rin corío a saludarla mientras se acercaban mas a ella.

Se trataba de Rin y Sango. Quienes al verla, apresuraron sus pasos para alcanzarla.

-Buenos días, Kagome. ¿Qué pasa con esas ropas? – pregunto Sango notando el sencillo quimono rojo que cargaba la sacerdotisa, en lugar de las ropas que acostumbraba llevar siempre. El pantalón rojo y la blusa blanca de mangas largas.

\- ¡Oh! Esto… veras, tuve un pequeño accidente. Gracias a cierta persona molesta. – refunfuño mirando con enojo a InuYasha, quien venía detrás de ella. Ya completamente seco y con un pequeño bulto en las manos, donde tenía la ropa mojada de Kagome.

\- Ya veo. Buenos días InuYasha. – saludo mirando como evidentemente el mencionado rehuía de la mirada furiosa de la mujer.

\- Sango ¿No me digas que en esta ocasión también iras tú? – cuestiono mirándola con sospecha. – ¿Dejaste a tus hijos con Miroku?

-Así es, el insistió en que se quedaría a cargo de los niños.

El hibrido no contesto. No tenía un buen presentimiento de aquello. Pero prefirió callar para no preocupar a la mujer. Ya se encargaría el de echar un vistazo más tarde.

-Sango. Me alegro que hayas decido venir. - Kagome de verdad estaba entusiasmada con que su amiga las acompañara.

\- Si yo también. ¿Qué dicen, nos vamos?

-Por supuesto. InuYasha. Cuando llegues, por favor pon a secar mi ropa.

-Si, ya se. No tienes que repetírmelo.- Dijo mientras se alejaba saltando del lugar. Obviamente queriendo irse lo más pronto a causa de la mirada enojada de la mujer.

-¿Que el pasa al señor InuYasha, señora Kagome? – cuestiono la más joven viendo como el peliblanco se alejaba, como si quisiera huir del lugar.

-Pasa que es un irresponsable y un inmaduro. – Murmuro enojada mientras emprendían su camino, y brevemente les relataba lo sucedido.

XXX

Gruñía mientras saltaba alejándose en dirección a la aldea.

Esta vez tenía que admitir que si había sido un poco irresponsable, pero eso solo se lo admitiría a sí mismo. Sin embargo seguía pensando que Kagome exagero un poco.

Él no tenía la culpa de que los mocosos le hubieran mentido respecto a que sabían nadar. Sencillamente había hecho caso a su instinto que le decía que debía demostrarles quien era el mejor. Por otro lado, no había esperado que Kagome fuera la primera en tirarse al agua, y no le quedó más remedio que saltar tras ella.

Olvidando por supuesto que ella era una experta en natación. Ya lo sabía, sin embargo la impresión de ver a los mocosos ahogándose le hizo olvidar ese pequeño detalle. Provocando que su instinto fuera socorrerla a ella, y no a quienes si necesitaban la ayuda.

Todo termino siendo un desastre. Y la verdad es que él no se esperaba en lo absoluto eso. Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto como una larga estola volaba en la misma dirección que él, sacándolo de su silencio.

-Oye, Sesshomaru. Creo que vas en la dirección equivocada. Tu protegida va por allá. – dijo señalando la dirección en la que iban las mujeres.

El aludido no le contesto y siguió con su camino.

-No molestes, no ves que mi amo bonito está ocupado. – dijo una pequeña voz molesta al final de la larga estola que ondeaba tras el youkai.

-No estaba hablando contigo, pequeña sabandija. Sesshomaru, te digo que vas en la dirección equivocada.

Siguió ignorándolo mientras seguía cierto olor que lo molesta.

Había sentido la presencia de un demonio cerca de la aldea mientras iba en la dirección que seguían las mujeres. Siguiéndolas discretamente, solo para cerciorarse de que estaban a salvo en su camino. Sin embargo, esa presencia capto su atención y decidió eliminar toda amenaza posible.

La actitud del otro le produjo desconfianza por lo que decidió callar y seguirlo. Quien sabía si había detectado la presencia de algún adversario poderoso.

El otro al notar que lo seguía no hizo más que apretar la mandíbula y seguir fingiendo que no estaba ahí. Podía llegar a ser un estorbo si se daba la oportunidad de una batalla.

Se adelantó dejando atrás al otro (que comenzó a quejarse y a gritarle) mientras ese olor se hacía más fuerte.

Sin embargo lo que encontró no se lo esperaba en lo absoluto.

Llego a un punto en el bosque en el que estaba ese enorme árbol milenario.

-Oye, al menos podrías explicar de qué va esa actitud tuya…. ¡Qué demonios! – exclamo con evidente sorpresa. Tapándose de inmediato la nariz

Jaken fue más ruidoso al contemplar la escena que estaba frente a ellos.

Justo a unos centímetros del árbol se encontraba el cadáver de lo que una vez debió de haber sido un youkai. No se podía distinguir con claridad de que especie era. Su rostro estaba desfigurado y su cuerpo estaba muy mal herido. Y tal parecía que llevaba poco tiempo muerto.

-Quien sea que lo hizo no debe ir muy lejos.- El más joven comenzó a olisquear al rededor por rastros del quien sea que hubiera hecho aquello. Pero por más que se esforzó no logro detectar nada. Ni siquiera una presencia cerca que pudiera dar una pista.

Dispuesto a seguir buscando se giró. A punto de saltar estaba cuando vio al otro hagacharse al la par del cadáver e inspeccionarle el pecho.

Lo que estaba escrito ahí no era muy legible pero él logro reconocerlo al instante. Y no dudo ni un minuto en poner su palma sobre el cadáver y derretirlo con sus veneno.

-¿Hey, que demonios se supone que haces? – dijo el otro contrariado por lo que acaba de ver.

-¿dentro de cuánto tiempo regresaran a la aldea? – pregunto ignorando por completo la perplejidad del otro.

\- ¿Eh, a qué viene eso? Regresaran al atardecer si mucho. ¿Me vas a decir porque carajos hiciste eso?

El mayor no contesto y se alejó caminando a paso tranquilo en la dirección contraria.

-Oye ¿a dónde vas? Tienes que explicarme qué demonios está pasando aquí.

-Escucha. Asegúrate de que nadie se entere de lo que encontramos aquí.

-Quien te has creído para darme órdenes. ¡Oye!

-Amo Sesshomaru, espere.

El otro solo se alejó volando del lugar ignorando la voz de su sirviente y las quejas de InuYasha.

-Khe. Ese maldito.

Sin embargo decidió que ya se enteraría del asunto. Por lo que se encamino a la aldea dejando a Jaken intentando seguir a su señor, de quien ya no se veía ratro alguno.

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes utilizados en este fic no me pertenecen, son del Manga / Anime InuYasha, Propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, y los tomo prestados sin otro fin más que entretenerme, y que probablemente le guste a alguien lo que escribo. ¡Ah, sí! Y para saciar mis ansias de tener mas de esta historia... jaja  
_

Bueno, que decirles?.. pues, waaaa eh extrañado como nunca el escribir acá... la verdad es que no tengo excusas ni pretextos que decirles, si no mas que la simple y limpia verdad: la inspiración me dejo tirada. La muy perra se me escapaba y me hacia señas desde lejos burlándose de mi, pero después de mucho esfuerzo di con ella... un poco jejejeje

En serio, intente, e intente, buscar la forma de acomodar todo lo que hay en mi cabeza para esta historia. Sencillamente las palabras no venían, y si a eso le sumamos que no tengo computadora propia. pzz que mas, quedarme con las ganas de plasmar todo lo que tengo en esta mi cabesita loca. En fin, se que ya se olvidaron de que esta historia existía, jeje. y no las culpo, pero aun así, espero contar con el apoyo de más de alguien jejeje. De lo que si estoy segura es que no la abandonare. La terminare. Cueste lo que cueste. *Saludo correspondiente de soldado*

Respecto a la historia. Déjenme decirles que de ahora en adelante los capítulos serán mas largos. Por obvias razones, y como mencione con anterioridad, este es el primer capitulo real de la historia, desde acá empezamos a desarrollar lo que tengo preparado para ustedes jejeje.

Esperemos que con el tiempo la inspiración no me abandone, y tenga la suerte de convencer a mi padre de que me de una computadora de las tantas que le sobran jajajaja y por lo demás, quiero pedirles perdón por los dedazos que puedan haber, después de la revisión exhaustiva siempre se me escapa algo, y lo odio en sobre manera, y si tengo suerte, para el próximo capitulo, tendré la colaboración de algún Beta que se apiade de mí. jejeje

Y bueno, pues... porfa déjenme el pan de cada día de los escritores ¿Review?

Besotes y...

Hasta la próxima! porque si la habrá... jajajaja


End file.
